In an on-vehicle display device that electrically performs an open and close control of a ceiling-mounted display in a vehicle, the display is viewed in an open state. The display in use, however, interferes with the rearward view of the driver in the case of backward driving of the vehicle.
For dealing therewith, there is an on-vehicle monitoring system in which a rear monitor is moved to a storage position in response to detecting the operation of backward driving by the driving user, and thereafter, is moved to its usable position when the transmission gear is shifted into park (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-90722).
In the on-vehicle monitoring system according to this Patent Document, when the vehicle is driven backward, the monitor is moved to the storage position, that is, the position where the rear monitor is closed so that the display surface of the rear monitor becomes parallel and in proximity to the ceiling plane, which results in a condition not interfering with the rearward view of the driver. However, continuous viewing for a user who has been enjoying images on the display screen is interrupted. Furthermore, displacing the rear monitor to the storage position needs some length of time.
With the conventional on-vehicle monitoring system, although the rearward view of the driver is secured during backward driving of the vehicle, there remains a problem that the user could not continue to enjoy display images because the monitor is fully shut away.
The present invention is accomplished to solve the above problem, and the purpose thereof is to make it possible for the user to continue to enjoy display images while securing the rearward view of the driver during backward driving of the vehicle.